Lunar Revel skins/Mecha Kingdoms
Lore "Did I cause your kingdoms to war? No. Did I help...? ...Possibly."| }}Rival empires vie for power as they attempt to unify the lands, while brave warriors and stoic generals test their skill against the greatest heroes of the era. It is a time of war, and a time of legends. ;Mecha Heroes * * ** * * * History Higher Trivia General= * These skins represent more of a combat oriented thematic not directly tied to the Lunar Revel festivity, having most its skins represent asian inspired characters from warring factions. * Mecha Kingdoms represents the continuation of the Warring Kingdoms story, where champions pilot giant mechs called avalons. * mentions the three Kingdoms: ** Dawnrise Kingdom, which is protected by , who is also its matriarch. ** Estercrest Kingdom, which is protected by , who is also its ruler. ** Vercentia Kingdom, which is protected by , who is also its warlord. |-| Skins= Draven MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Garen MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Garen PrestigeMechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Prestige Edition Jax MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Leona MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Sett MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Higher Mecha Kingdoms Skins Teaser - League of Legends| Mecha Kingdoms Jax - Extra Features| Skins & Events in Season 2020 Dev Video - League of Legends| VFX Folio Mecha Kingdoms Jax| |-| Gallery= Lunar Revel Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Promo 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Promo Mecha Kingdoms Higher.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms "Higher" Illustration (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Draven MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Model Draven Leona MechaKingdoms Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Draven and Leona Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Garen MechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Moxuan Zhang) Garen MechaKingdoms Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Moxuan Zhang) Garen MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Model Garen MechaKingdoms Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Clare Wong) Garen MechaKingdoms Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Garen PrestigeMechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Garen PrestigeMechaKingdoms Concept 02.gif|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Garen PrestigeMechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Model Jax MechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Jax MechaKingdoms Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Jax MechaKingdoms Concept 03.gif|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Jax MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax MechaKingdoms Model 02.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax MechaKingdoms Model 03.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax MechaKingdoms Model 04.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax MechaKingdoms Model 05.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax MechaKingdoms Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Jax MechaKingdoms Splash Concept 02.gif|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Jax MechaKingdoms Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Leona MechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Moxuan Zhang) Leona MechaKingdoms Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Moxuan Zhang) Leona MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Model Sett MechaKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Concept (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Sett MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Model Sett MechaKingdoms Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) |-| Summoner Icons= Mecha Kingdoms 2020 profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Pass profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Pass Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Prestige Points profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Prestige Points Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen profileicon.png|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Mecha Kingdoms Jax Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Border Mecha Kingdoms Leona Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Border Mecha Kingdoms Sett Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Border Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Jax Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Leona Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Sett Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Chroma |-| Ward Skins= Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Ward.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 |-| Emotes= Charge Up! Emote.png|Charge Up! Let Me at 'Em! Emote.png|Let Me at 'Em! Transform! Emote.png|Transform! de:Mondwende (Skinreihe)/Kriegsherr und Kriegsherrin Category:Draven Category:Garen Category:Leona Category:Jax Category:Sett Category:Alternate Universe